


𝘏𝘪𝘮

by wholesomecontent



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesomecontent/pseuds/wholesomecontent
Summary: 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘵 2. 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘵 1 𝘪𝘴 𝘏𝘦𝘳Takes place some time after season 4 finale.Based on the show Lucifer on Netflix.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 10





	𝘏𝘪𝘮

𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦

Lucifer was sitting on his throne.

He never wanted this. It was his job.  
Ever since he led that bloody rebellion against 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘭' 𝘥𝘢𝘥 and fell.

Eons spent, torturing the damned,  
all the while being blamed for their sins.

But now there was a reason he had to stay.

Once Dromos knew his lord wasn't planning on coming back, he was set on raising his fellow demons straight from Hell.

Lucifer put a quick end to that, revealing himself.

Ordering them all to go home.

𝘈𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘒𝘪𝘯𝘨.

Lucifer walked through the tall pillars of solid ash, only glancing at the doors he knew Malcolm, Dr. Carisle, and the others he so despised were behind,  
damned by their own guilt to be tortured for all of eternity.

He smiled slightly as he walked past...  
knowing Chloe was safe.

𝘊𝘩𝘭𝘰𝘦...

Lucifer lingered on the thought.

He left to keep her safe...but it was the only way she would be.

Besides, Maze was there.

Even if something were to happen to the detective...  
𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦, he thought,  
Maze would make sure to keep her safe from any earthly -or unearthly- troubles.

Linda was right.

He did come to Los Angeles looking for something...and he found it.

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘴𝘵?


End file.
